1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screw driver, and more particularly to a screw driver having a retractable and rotatable handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is her prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,307 to CHEN and comprises a retractable handle coupled to the driving stem, such that the driving stem should be retracted or extended outward of the screw driver body and such that the screw driver should be made with a great size for slidably receiving the retractable driving stem. In addition, the driving stem is coupled to and directly driven by the retractable handle which may not apply a great torque to the driving stem.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional screw drivers.